Randomness Of Dating
by narutoslittlesister
Summary: This is a story about how everyone seems to be acting like the old Sasuke. But Dr. Elric knows what to do. Lots of pairings. NaruxHina OCxGaar LeexTen SaixTen SasuxSakuPeople might act OOC, Oh Well its my frickin story!
1. Chapter 1

Descriptions of everyone

Naruto: Bright Blonde hair and clear blue eyes. Three lines on each side of his face (whiskers). Very fit and the next hokage. Twin brother to Sakura A.K.A Silver. Soon to be hooked up with Hinata. P.S. Has a crush on her.

Sakura U. A.K.A Silver: Silver hair and golden eyes. Very, very short. Wears black and silver pants and spaghetti shirt. Short temper. Naruto's twin sister. Has a huge crush on Gaara.

Sakura H.: Pink hair with green eyes. Medical-nin, very short temper. Sleeveless red shirt, black shorts under a ninja skirt. Biggest crush in the world on Sasuke. WILL Kill you if you call her short.

Hinata H.: Blackish bluish hair and milky white eyes, long hair to middle of back. Big jacket, ninja sandals and pants and shirt is very form fitting strangely. (A/N she would never show it). Has a very strong urge for Naruto.

Temari: Gaaras older sister (be careful). Blonde hair in four ponytails and aqua eyes. Long skirt and shirt with semi-long sleeves, currently is the only one who can go a day without hitting Naruto. Crush is Sai.

Neji: Hinatas cousin. Long coffee colored hair and milky white eyes. Short sleeve shirt and shorts. Currently not crushing on anyone, but thinking about going both ways. (A/N b sorry chella had to do it. He He.)

Rock Lee: Wierdo. Black hair and black eyes, also wear's green spandex ALL the time. Very strong from training. Also confesses his love for Ten-Ten every day.

Ten-Ten: Brown hair pulled into two buns and brown eyes. Plays with weapons too much and loves the green beast of Tichona. A.K.A Lee was once dating Neji but not any more.

Sasuke: Blackish bluish hair and onyx eyes. Likes to be alone and quiet. Great fighter, BIG ego. Likes Sakura H. but ego prevents him from asking her out.

Gaara: Red hair and aqua eyes. Has "love" tattoo on his forehead. Controls sand and is the Kazekage. Has a crush on Sakura U. a.k.a. Silver but is scared Naruto will kill him in his sleep if he asks her out. He is now sleeping regularly.

Sai: Black hair and eyes. Very good painter. Likes to call people dickless and hag. Seems like a huge jerk but can be very nice. Likes Temari but will never tell anyone.

Edward Elric: Long blonde hair tied into a braided ponytail. Golden eyes, kinda short. Will kill you if you call him short. Bored out of his mind so goes to match people in his favorite Anime show. Gets there by portal, sweet Huh?

This story is about is about how everyone seems to be acting like the old Sasuke. But Dr. Elric knows what to do. Lots of pairings. Naru/Hina, SakH./Sasu, Lee/Ten, Sai/Tem, Gar/OC.(people might act OOC a lot. Oh Well, it's my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just this story so HA!!

" speak"

'thought'

Thanks for reading this is my first Fanfic that I have posted and I konw that people read these things and never review but I would REALLY appreciate if you would K?! THE LEAF IS A LIE!!!!!

Chapter 1 Naru/Hina

As you already know Edward Elric came to us from a portal. Well, he got bored so he decided to match people up from his favorite show. So first he decided to mess with the idiot and the shy one.

Hinata was walking down a street gently humming to herself thinking about her one true love, Naruto. She was wishing that he would ask her out. "Hmm, I w-wonder where N naruto is r-right now?" Hinata asked herself. She turned the corner and BAMM, "Ssorry I d-didn't mean to run iinto you s-sir." She looked up at him; he had long blonde braided hair. 'Wow he is hot' thought Hinata. "Um sorry miss. I'm a little lost, do you think you can hel…" "HEY HINATA-CHAN, I'm kinda bored what about you?" Naruto came and jumped on Hinata, "Nnnnnnnnnnaruto-kun." Hinata stuttered before passing out. "What's her problem?" asked a very confused Naruto. "Well isn't it obvious, she likes you. By the way she passed out almost the second you touched her, I would think she has got it for you. BAD." the lost man said. "Who the heck are you anyways?" "Me? Well my name is Edward Elric. You can call me Ed." Ed said. "Well Ed I guess your new here. Cause I haven't seen you before." "Ya, I'm new here. Hey do you think she will be alright." Ed said pointing to Hinata. "I think so cause she is really strong and smart and pretty and…." Naruto just kept on rambling, unaware that Hinata was wide awake. Hinata just could not believe her ears. She gently stood up. "I really wish I could get the nerve to ask her out." Naruto had finished' Hinata finally got the courage to say something back, "Yyyes I wwill go ooout with yyou Naruto-san." Hinata squeaked. Naruto visibly stiffened. He turned around very slowly. He saw that it was really Hinata who had said it. He had a smile on his face ten-times bigger than normal. He jumped on Hinata giving her a kiss. This made Hinata blush bright tomato red. All through this with a victory smile on his face. He walked away saying, "One down, and four to go."

Author: What is Ed planning? And why does he have girl hair? Find out next time!!(Plz read and review)


	2. Chapter 2

Oteh people sorry for the delay but here's the next one-shot Sasuke Sakura.

* * *

Sasuke,the poor sap. Just going to the store to get some tomatoes, he was just walking in the produce section when he heard giggling from the aisle next to him, 'that sounds like Sakura. Why is she giggling?' Well the Great Uchiha decided to check it out cause he had nothing better to do. It was Sakura all right but she was giggling because a blonde guy was whispering in her ear. For some reason this made his blood boil till it felt like he was going to explode with anger, it looked like it too. His normally pale face was bright red. You could almost see the steam coming out of his ears. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, SAKURA??!!" Sasuke screamed. "What do you mean Sasuke, I was talking to my new friend Ed." Sakura replied calmly. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN JUST TALKING, YOU TWO WERE FLIRTING!!" again Sasuke screamed. "sigh God Sasuke, why are you getting so mad, its not like were anything more then friends." WELL WE ARE NOW!!!",Sasuke yelled as he grabbed Sakura and kissed her. Sakura then passed out from sheer shock. Sasuke gently picked her up and carried her out of the store, but not before giving Ed the evilest glare he had ever glared in his life.

* * *

A Few Minutes Later (in the park at night)

"Ugh what happened? Where am I?" Sakura groaned. "You are here with me and that is the way it is and that how its going to stay. Got that." ,someone replied in a calm, firm but sweet tone. Sakura looked up and gasped, SHE, Sakura Haruno, was sitting on the one and only Sasuke Uchiha's lap and her head was resting on his shoulder."Sssssssasuke what hhhhhappened?" she asked in a very scared voice. "You passed out after I kissed you so I brought you here. End of story." Sasuke said, he looked down at her and gently lowered his head to her face, Sakura blushing the whole time. He tenderly kissed her and she kissed back (A/N Awwwwwwwwwww How sweet they like each other...Well I hope so) Little did they know some one was watching in the trees, "Awwwww how sweet. Two down two to go." said the ingenious match maker. "Hey, Sakura?""Yes Sasuke." "If you weren't flirting with that guy what were you talking about?" "How he got such shiny nice hair." Sasuke just sat there stunned that his new girlfriend went to a man for advice on her hair."Ha Ha Ha..." sasuke started to laugh uncontrollably. "WHAT IS SO FUNNY SASUKE?!" Sakura screamed at him, "Well", sasuke started after controlling himself, "you asking a guy for advice on hair." "You know that is kind of funny." They sat there silently laughing to themselves. While in the background Ed cursed at them.

* * *

A/N join in for the next chapter cause I know you want to read about Lee and Ten-Ten. Bye Bye 4 now!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3 Lee and TenTen

"Good morning my youthful friend Ten-Ten, how are you this youthful morning?" yelled an exuberant and very energetic Lee for the 20th morning in a row. "Lee. Get off my stomach, get out of my room, and STOP breaking into my room every morning." "But Ten-Ten, it said in the book to sing a loving and graceful song to you. "What book? And why are you still sitting on me!? What is going on." Ten-Ten asked while retrieving several well polished kunai knives. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME TEN-TEN CHAN! THE BOOK IS CALLED,HOW TO GET YOUR CRUSH TO FALL FOR YOU IN LESS THAN 30 DAYS,

The first thing you had to do was grab their attention by sitting on the person every morning. I have disgraced my youthfulness!!!!!!" Lee yelled dramatically before gasping for breath, almost passing out. "Um…Lee. I think that book is for girls, not guys." Ten-Ten explained. "Well that might explain why it told me to report to the nearest lingerie store to buy the sexy underwear's and bra's and then wear them when your alone with that special someone."

"Lee, are you trying to say you have a crush on me?" "YES!!!" Lee immediately yelled. "Good", ten-Ten said, "Cause I feel the same way. But who gave you that book?" "Oh. It was this youthful and feminine guy named Ed, he had long blonde hair tied into a braid. And combat boots!" "Lee, isn't it kinda obvious he's gay then. He has long hair and he gave you a girls book." "That's true, but when I was younger I had long hair in a braid and IM straight." "True, but did you read girl magazines." "NO!" "Well then you don't get to be gay." "Awwww man! Oh well, I still have you Ten-Ten." "Good, cause I'm the only one your having right now, got it?" "GOT IT!" Ten-Ten kissed Rock Lee pulling him to the other side of the bed where they both fell asleep. In the distance you could hear Ed, cursing those who dare to call him gay!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello this is the writer of the randomness of dating.Well i would like to say that no matter what i do no one will review on my story flames or anything so I'm not writing anymore until I get some word of what you all think.  
Sakura Uchiha-Uzamaki A.K.A Narutoslittlesister 


	5. New thing from writer

Hey people or person who review who liked Randomness of dating. This is not a chapter I say again THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER.  
I just need you guys to tell me what chapter you want next for pairings.  
There is Naruto and hinata. Don't forget Tamari and Sai. Then last but not least Gaara and My original charater. I hope You tell me soon so I can get started on the next chapter and all so Ja-ne.

S.U-U A.k.a.Narutoslittlesister 


	6. Authors note to loving people

Randomness of dating.

Well people after so long you author is back. Sorry I have been gone so long. I have just been busy and forgot my little story. I hope you all can forgive me. I am going to be working on the new chapter for this story. As you all want I am going to do my GaaraxOC next. Then after that TamarixSai and finally I am going to put on an extra chapter just for one special fan. I hope you all don't hate me for being gone so long. I had to tweek my OC a lot. Or I would have to kill her. I hope now she at least has some more depth to her. Anyway the new chapter should be out in the next week or so. I hope you still want to read it.

S U-U


	7. Noncraptastic chapter!

A/N Well hello there! I bet those who has this on story alert are shocked as hell! After so long forgetting and putting off putting up more chapters, I am going to try up for more. Taking a look back at what I first started this story with makes me think that it leaves a lot desired. This is going to stop being crap from this point forward. I might try and redue the first few chapters but I haven't decided if I will have time. I did loose the pages that I already wrote the last chapters on, so if it doesn't match up... well too f-ing bad. I might be pulling this out of my ass but it is going to be better then the old chapters by a long shot. Oh! I also changed the name of my oc from Sakura/silver to shidoni.

The next pairing was requested to be Gaara/ my oc. So it shall be. Now without further ado!

The Randomness of Dating

Ed looked through his notes quietly from his perch on the tree branch.

"Well I have gotten most of them together, but there is so much work still to be done!" He whispered to himself.

Looking up from his notes he was shocked to find one half of his next project walking right in front of him. Now was his chance! All he had to do was kiddnapp them and his dasterdly plan would start.

Laughing evily to himself, he transmuted a box around the person effectivlty trapping them. He was really shocked how easy it was to capture the ninja, afterall they were supposed to be almost uncatchable. Deciding to not think about his easy victory he put wheels on the box and stole the person away, never once catching the eyes of the people of the village.

-Cookie time!-

Shidoni looked down at the pan of charred circles that she had taken out of the oven. Sure she had never cooked a day in her life but she didn't think she could screw it up that bad. It was even worse considering this was her fourth batch of trying. She was only trying to make a present instead of buying one afterall!

"Why is baking so hard? Everything has to be exact! You pretentious ass recipe, why should I do what you tell me?" Shidoni started to shout at the pan.

A clunk at her door shocked her out of her cookie rage long enough for her to forget about it completely.

"Who could that be? Noon is normally the time everyone is at lunch, not bugging me." She threw her pan of burnt cookie lumps on the counter and walked to the door.

Opening it slowly to try and intercept any attack if one came. Looking around slowly she relised no one was even near her home. She was going to check further when her foot hit a box she hadn't even seen.

"What the hell is this?" she picked up the metal box in a hurry.

It was just a plain metal box with the letter S on top and a little latch held it closed. She brought it over to her table and decided to open the strange package. She was shocked to find a small stuff animal/person inside.

Taking it out she laughed a little, "It looks just like Gaara."

Turning the toy around and around in her hands she started to be in aw over how detailed the little doll was. It was dressed in his Kazekage robes, but if you opened them you found his normal clothing was under it as well. He even had a little gourd strapped to his back, actually filled with sand as well.

Looking back at the box she saw a letting with her name that was hidden in the bottom of the box. Very curious over who would send her the doll she picked up to see what it would inform her of.

_Dear Ms. Shidoni,_

_ My name is of no importance to you, afterall you shall meet me soon anyway. This box and doll I sent to you were not just a present, but to show you what is actually going on in the real world. I have Gaara the Kazekage, I am going to give you two hours to come and retrieve him before things start to get cut off. I suggest you hurry, we are behind the Weapon repair shop in the forest. You will find us eventually. _

_ Yours truly,_

_ Me_

Shidoni dropped the letter in shock, how were they able to capture Gaara? He was on of the strongest people she knew. She dropped the letter on the ground, covered herself in weapons and took out of the house, never giving thought as to why they sent the letter to her.

-What a lovely day in the forest-

"Well , I suppose you wonder why I have trapped you in this metal box." Ed proceeded to try and make convorsation with his captive.

"Not at all, I was just bored. If you interest me I might just not kill you for kiddnapping me." Gaara responded quicker then he thought.

"Well it should all become clear in a few minutes anyway. I don't think you could kill me if you tried! I am much too strong for you." Ed boasted to his prisoner.

"I don't really need power you end you, I could just step on your tiny frame and accomplise such goals." He responded smirking.

"How dare you! I am just trying to make your day better and you happier and you don't even try to say I am short because I am NOT!" He shouted with more force then what was needed.

-In a clearing with flowers-

Shidoni watched from the shadows as the two were fighting, what an odd kiddnapper, why was this for his own good? She slowly walked forward trying to get the jump on him. Pulling out a knife she jumped on the small mans back and held on for dear life.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Get it off me! Get it off me!" He screamed like a little girl.

Giggling could be heard from inside the metal crate.

"What do you want with me? What do you want with Kazekage-sama? Answer me now!" Shidoni shouted finally getting a good grip on his body.

With all the force Ed could muster he threw her off his back, tossed a cookie tin at her and ran away as fast as he could. Shocking Shidoni was the plan and it worked better then he thought. Getting far enough away he transmuted a similar box aroud Shidoni.

"Now sit in there and think about what you have done. You could have scratched my beautiful face!" With that he pushed the two boxes together and fused them together.

"Mwhahahahaha! Now talk! TALK!" With that Ed ran away with no intention to come back.

-What a lovely box-

Being in such a small box is really something you don't want to do when you are sharing said box. Even more so when you are sharing said box with the person you currently want to have get into your pants. Really not a good idea, don't ever try it.

Gaara looked at the new person in his box trying to figure out whom it was. After starting a small flame, since the person was female and most likely afraid of the dark, he tried to make out features. The one thing that stood out the most on the girl facing away from him was that she has short silver hair. He only knew one person with hair like that.

"Shidoni."

"Oh! Kazekage-sama! Fancy meeting you here!" Shidoni spit out in a hurry.

"Why were you here? I could have gotten out of such an obvious trap myself. Now you have put yourself in danger when it is not even needed." His monotone voice met her slightly red ears.

"Well Kazekage-sama, I had to come. It is my sworn oath to protect anyone that is stuck in a large metal box. Even more so when the ransom note is sent right to my home. It probably would have been better if I had stayed at home, improved on my baking." Shidoni snapped back at him. Still refusing to look at him.

"You bake?"

"That is seriously the only thing you got out of that?"

"What do you bake?"

Shidoni sighed, guess she wasn't getting out of this convorsation like she hoped she would.

"I try to bake, it isn't very successful like I hoped it would be. Cookie apperently are very hard to make." Shidoni said finally looking Gaara in the eyes.

"Cookies. You can't even bake cookies?" Gaara started to shake his head as a small chuckle fell out of his lips.

"Hey! It is harder then it sounds! I bet you can't make cookies you bastard!" She snapped again.

Gaara looked her straight in the eyes and smiled at her. "I make amazing cookies, you should try them sometime."

Shidoni blushed a little and hid her face from his again, not wanting to embaress herself more then she already had. Sitting there for a few seconds until her face was turned by gentle fingers on her chin.

"It wasn't really a request, more of a 'when we get out of this you are coming home with me'." Gaara said looking deep into her eyes.

"Ah! Um, Kazekage-sama, I don't get it." Shidoni said shocked to her very core.

"I was on my way to go see you when I got put in this box. I think the shrimp's plan was to get us together, he should have just left it alone. Now please stop calling me Kazekage-sama, you never used to call me anything but Gaara. Lets get back to that."

With that Gaara leaned forward, his fingers holding her chin still, and pressed his lips gently against Shidoni's. Her eyes fell closed by themselves as she kissed him back, her arms wrapped around his broad shoulders as she enjoyed herself to the fullest.

Pulling back from Shidoni, Gaara looked at her face before turning his head upwards. Shidoni looked at him confused for a second, until the roof of the box flew off. Standing up and stretching his legs, Gaara held out a hand for Shidoni to take.

"Now how about those cookies?"

-Is that a booger hanging from that statues nose?-

Ed clung onto the nose of the statues for dear life and he stewed in anger. How dare they! He tried to hard to get them together and they weren't even giving him any credit! Also! From the bug he planted in the boxes they also called him a shrimp! He was so close to just quitting this stupid matchmaking thing all together. Rude ninjas. But alas! He only had one couple left to form. Then off to the next world!

Ending A/N Well, that was a lot longer with more detail I must say myself. I hope you all enjoyed it. I also hope that new readers will not be put off by my first few chapters and make it to this one.

I was looking at my old story and learned that I haven't updated in about five years, that is insane! Well here was the next chapter, tell me if you want the last two done, the first few redone, or to fuck off. Anything is possible if you believe! Well off for now.

~Narutoslittlesister


End file.
